


Потому что

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Awkwardness, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Онни проиграл в прятки и очень этим недоволен.Фантазии на тему душевной встречи в финских лесах.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason & Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Потому что

В этот погожий летний денёк, когда кругом щебетали птички и порхали над цветами бабочки, казалось, ничто не может нарушить чужого покоя, даже мохнатые монстры-мутанты. Однако пятеро путников и кошка, несколько недель шедшие по следу, как раз подобрались к своей цели.

Их жертва чувствовала погоню и приготовилась к встрече. Как ей казалось. Раздался вопль, вспугнувший всех птиц в округе и троллей в гнездах, а за ним — финская брань. Лалли закрыл Эмилю уши ладонями.

— ¬Какого черта вы здесь делаете?! Да еще и притащили их с собой! — рявкнул Онни вместо приветствия, указывая обеими руками на трех ужасно довольных встречей «детей».

— Это они с нами поехали! И это же так просто! — округлил глаза Рейнир от такой недогадливости. — Лалли — потому что вы его брат.

— Я в курсе!

— Эмиль — потому что он друг Лалли.

— Хмх.

— Я — потому что я ваш друг.

— Мы не...

— Сигрюн за компанию с Миккелем.

— Охранять она сокровище, — влез со своим финским ухмыляющийся Эмиль.

— А почему поехал Миккель, я не понял, — подвел итог Рейнир. — Наверное, он тоже ваш друг.

— Ну уж нет! — открестились одновременно Онни и Миккель от каких бы то ни было упоминаний их имен в одном предложении.

— Почему? — удивился Рейнир. — Быть друзьями так здорово!

— Мы не друзья. И даже не приятели, — отрезал Миккель.

— И даже не хорошие знакомые, — закивал Онни.

— Тут уж вы перебарщиваете, мы так много общались по радио, — не согласился Миккель.

— Как вспомню — так вздрогну, — повернулся Онни к Рейниру. — И, если на то пошло, с тобой мы тоже не друзья.

Рейнир побледнел и вцепился обеими руками в свою длинную косу.

— Как же, мы очень хорошие друзья...

— Нет, — отрезал Онни.

Губы Рейнира задрожали.

— Эмиль, — тихо вмешался Миккель, — скажи этому парню на финском, чтобы не доводил ребенка до слез.

— Но...

— Быстро.

— Ладно, ладно... Э-э-э... Миккель сказать: нет бежать ребенок слезы.

Онни опешил. Последние лет пять Туури плакала только в попытках вить из брата веревки. Онни уже и не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз видел слезы Лалли. А этот взрослый парень выглядел так, словно сейчас расплачется от того, что с ним отказались дружить. Онни затравленно огляделся: с укором на него смотрели все, даже не понимающие исландского. Кроме Лалли — он просто делал вид, что незнаком с этими людьми. Рейнир шмыгнул носом.

— Ну-у... эм... мы... Не так давно знакомы... — начал Онни.

На глазах Рейнира навернулись слезы.

— Хорошо! — рявкнул Онни. — Мы приятели! Ладно?

Рейнир потеребил косу.

— Но мы же станем друзьями, правда?

— Может быть, — пробубнил Онни, чувствуя, что не только младшие сестры, но и младшие братья, причем чужие, любят плести макраме из нервов. Онни помялся, ощущая, что потерял какую-то важную нить разговора. — Не заговаривайте мне зубы! — рассердился он. — Вы со мной не пойдете. Забирайте мелких и проваливайте обратно! Как вам в голову пришло сюда притащиться?!

— Но я же объяснял! — засиял улыбкой Рейнир. — Лалли ваш брат...


End file.
